Wild Horse
by Lakota1172
Summary: Jinja's mad at Dax and Chase sent them off to make "Friends again" DaxXJinja story


**Ok like I promised I am going to now write a fanfic about Jinja and Dax! :) And it's going to involve horses! Hope you all like (Oh and it's going to be a one shot like the ChaseXJinja one) **

"YOUR A IDIOT DAX!" Screamed Jinja chasing Dax around the place where they had set up camp. Jinja had been in charge of making lunch for them all, lunch was **going **to be **hot** soup when Dax decided to throw rocks at the pot while Jinja wasn't looking and on the final rock he threw it tipped the whole pot over.

*Crag* thought Dax as he ran as fast as he could, in reality Dax was scared for his life but why would he show the others that so instead he covered it up with cockiness. "Catch me if you can!" yelled Dax as he kept running. The others sat down watching.

"I think we should stop them before Jinja releases theres a knife next to the fire" sighed Chase getting ready to stand up.

Bren smiled, "No, no don't do that Chase live a little and anyway just think about it, no Dax no more fights" said Bren watching the chase with a grin. Chase chuckled a little bit.

"Sorry B can't do that" Said Chase smiling slightly before running towards the two. Jinja had grabbed a touch from Bren's bag and had got Dax cornered up against a tree. Chase stepped between them, "Calm it Jin" said Chase calmly.

Jinja glared at Chase and threw the touch on the ground before stomping over towards a different tree and leaning on it. "Good now that you two have settled down you can go off and be friends again!" said Chase cheerfully. He quickly dodged when Jinja threw a rock at him.

"What the hell Chase!" Yelled Jinja, "Why would I wanna go be friends with him AGAIN!" she screamed pointing at Dax who was now looking terrified that he and Jinja had to go off with Jinja **alone **in the forest where she **might **start thinking of murder.

Chase looked at the two with meaningful eyes before pointing off into the woods, "Be back in 25 minutes" he said calmly before sitting back down and talking to Bren.

"CHASE!" Screamed Jinja glaring at him. But Chase ignored her. Dax walked up to Chase.

"Hey Suno one minute alone with her and she'll kill me!" whispered Dax into Chase's ear. Chase glanced up at Dax.

"Your right" he said, "Jinja promise not to kill Dax" sighed Chase looking back down at the tablet that Bren was holding. Dax opened his mouth in shock.

"Thats not the way you stop somebody!" he yelled.

Jinja smirked, "Fine I wasn't even thinking of hurting him….. much".

**10 minutes after Jinja and Dax had left. **

"Oh get a life DAX! Like really you should grow up and stop acting like a three year old!" shouted Jinja as she stormed threw the forest with Dax a bit behind her. Jinja hadn't stopped yelling after they had left.

"Oh come on Princess PUT A SOCK IN IT!" Yelled Dax finally after another minute. Jinja stopped walking and turned around Dax walked into her before falling backwards but regaining his balance before he could fall to the ground.

"No, no, no YOU don't get to say anything, YOU don't even get to think about how this is my fault, why? Because it was YOUR fault any of this happened so YOU CAN SHUT UP!" Screamed Jinja before turning around and stomping off again.

Dax glared after her and started to follow her again, "Yeah well the soup would of tasted like a piece of crag anyway" said Dax starting to act cocky again but it was a mistake. He suddenly got a fist to the face. Dax staggered backwards. Jinja kicked him in the gut.

"KNOCK IT OFF DAX! I'M SICK OF YOU!" Screamed Jinja turning around and running off, tears started streaming down her face.

After Dax had gotten over the sudden shock of what had just happened he shock his head and looked up, Jinja was gone., "Wait Princess come back!" yelled Dax running off the way she had ran. Not matter how hard Dax ran he couldn't catch up to her *Boy this girl can run when she needs to!* thought Dax.

"Princess come on I'm, I'm…. sorry" Dax could just finish his sentence when he saw what was right in front of him in the clearing he had just ran into. Jinja was staring at a wild horse herd that where grazing in the clearing, a large male horse was standing right in front of her, Jinja reached out and patted it on it's muzzle slowly. Dax was really gobsmacked, the sight was really beautiful.

The clearing had gone a nice shade of gold from the sun, there was a light breeze that ruffled up Jinja's hair as she stood there. The stallion she was patting was a golden colour with black on it's lower legs a black muzzle, black tail and mane. Dax stood there watching in a trance it was the best thing he had ever seen.

Dax took a step forwards and a twig snapped, the stallion looked up and snorted his ears laying backwards. Jinja turned her head around to face Dax, her eyes where red from crying. "Princess I'm" Dax started.

"Don't call me that Dax" said Jinja looking away from him.

Dax walked forwards, "I'm sorry" he said.

Jinja looked at Dax, "Is it your life job to ruin everything I have?" she asked facing Dax. The two where about a rulers length from each other.

Dax frowned, "I don't wanna ruin anything you have" said Dax.

Jinja looked at Dax, "Then why do you do this to me!" snapped Jinja. Tears streaming down from her eyes.

Dax looked at Jinja, "Because I don't want you to forget" said Dax releasing this might be the moment where he tells Jinja how he feels.

Jinja glared at Dax, "Forget what!" she snapped.

Dax sighed and looked away, "To forget me" he said.

Jinja looked at Dax "What?" she said.

"To forget me ok! I don't want you to forget me because I love you!" yelled Dax.

Jinja looked at Dax shocked, "Really?" she asked.

Instead of answering Dax grabbed her arms and pulled her closer to him and kissed her. To his shock she kissed back.

It was a sight not to be missed, the wind blew there hair as they kissed the horse grazing in the background and flowers growing. But something was wrong about this scene, with Dax or Jinja knowing Bren had been sent to find them and had seen everything before fainting on the ground in shock.

**Hoped you all liked that story! Bren's a real pervert I think :) Oh and if you guys have any requests for a monsuno story please PM me!**


End file.
